Le retour d'Alice
by Milleka
Summary: Alice, jeune fille appartenant à la bonne société anglaise, se retrouve coincée par sa mère dans une Garden Party. Elle se retrouve soudainement transportée dans un monde parallèle en ayant voulu suivre un étrange lapin blanc. Il semble qu'elle soit déjà venue, mais son mystérieux sauveur semble ne pas vouloir s'en souvenir...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le lapin

Cela aurait presque pu être amusant, si je ne me sentais pas aussi lasse. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je me tenais dans la même position : droite comme un piquet sur une chaise, un vague sourire aux lèvres, le menton levé... Le comportement parfait d'une jeune lady, exactement comme Mère l'aurait souhaité. Enfin presque... En fait, je n'arrivais plus à suivre ce qu'il se disait autour de moi, aussi je savais mes yeux perdus dans le vague. J'étais ailleurs, loin de cette mascarade, loin de cette société absurde, loin, si loin...

"- Et vous, Alice, comment trouvez-vous l'héritier d'Hoxenwild ?"

Mon prénom me sortit de ma torpeur. Je levai lentement les yeux vers la jeune lady rousse qui venait de m'interpeller, tout en essayant de garder un air naturel.

"- Veuillez m'excuser, Lydia, mais vous disiez ?"

Les jeunes filles, placées en cercle sur les jolies chaises blanches qu'avait fait installer Mère pour la Garden Party, me sourirent d'un air faussement indulgent. Je les connaissais toutes plus ou moins. Enfin, suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière ces jolies joues roses et ces beaux cheveux soigneusement bouclés...

Nous formions un cercle de jeunes ladys, plus ou moins fortunées, mais appartenant à la bonne société. Ainsi, il était de notre devoir "fondamental" de nous fréquenter. Nous n'étions pas amies, au bon sens du terme. La plupart des filles présentes étaient trop égoïstes et ambitieuses, pour imaginer s'attacher sincèrement a quelqu'un, mais nous jouions le jeu. C'était un des piliers fondamentaux de notre société, d'ailleurs : jouer un jeu. Mais je n'y arrivai pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Sûrement parce que je ne le désirais pas réellement, en fait... En vérité, j'aspirais a un idéal de vie bien différent de tout ce cirque, qui se basait sur l'ouverture d'esprit. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un idéal. Je savais que la réalité allait me rattraper. Le mieux pour ne pas souffrir était que je me conforme aux attentes de la société aux plus vite. Sinon, j'en serais irrévocablement disqualifiée...

Lydia émit un petit rire gracieux, léger, extrêmement bien travaillé, et à mes oreilles, tout sauf naturel.

"-Alice chérie, nous parlions du bel héritier de la ligné d'Hoxenwild... Comment le trouvez-vous ?

\- Oh ! Et bien...Je crains fort ne jamais l 'avoir rencontré jusqu'à ce jour.

\- C'est qu'il vient d'arriver de Londres ! Mais..."

Lidia fronça les sourcils sans cesser de sourit en coin en s'exclamant innocemment :

"-...Mais je croyais que vous l'aviez invité cet après-midi..."

À cette annonce, les filles commencèrent à chuchoter tout en me glissant des regards en coins. L'excitation et l'espoir étaient réellement palpable.

Hoxenwild... Hoxenwild... Oui, ce nom me disait quelque chose. En fait, c'était moi qui avait écrit son invitation.

Sauvée d'un grand embarra imminent, ce fut d'un ton assuré que je répondis :

"- Oui, en effet. Il viendra à 17h avec nos autres... amis."

"Amis" désignant les jeunes gentlemans, bien entendu.

À peine ai-je fini ma phrase que les filles autours de moi se mirent à piailler toutes en même temps.

"- C'est un très beau parti !

\- Venant de Londres, vous rendez-vous compte !

\- Il parait qu'il surpasse en beauté tous ceux que nous connaissons !

\- Ses manières doivent être des plus distinguées !

\- À coup sûr, chère Lidia, il ne verra que vous dès le premier regard..."

Je profitai de leur excitation pour replonger dans mes pensées grises de sarcasmes… Je ne comprenais pas ces filles qui, à dix-sept ans, s'étaient laissées empoisonner l'esprit par leurs commères de mères et cherchaient à tout prix un mari. Comme si le mariage était une fin en soi… N'avaient-elles pas reçu une éducation suffisante pour leurs apprendre à penser par elles-mêmes ?!

Insensible à l'excitation environnante, j'occupa mes mains en époussetant distraitement ma nouvelle robe. Maman avait insisté pour que j'en ai une neuve, faite sur mesure, pour ma propre Garden Party. Sa confection à été sujette à de nombreux débats, opposant la vision de mère avec l'ostentatoire inutile, et la mienne, avec la beauté dans la simplicité… J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un couturier qui était de mon avis, et qui me confectionna la robe idéale, alors que Mère était partie chez le traiteur. Je m'étais très bien entendu avec ce vieil artiste qui connaissait parfaitement bien son métier. Il ne prêta guère attention aux instructions que Mère lui avait laissé sur une feuille avant de partir et me confectionna une jolie robe bleue au décolleté carré. Elle me prenait parfaitement bien la taille et la jupe était comme une tulipe renversée. Elle était jolie, confortable, me mettait en valeur, et tout cela sans aucune fanfreluche ridicule. Je crois que cette rencontre et cette robe ont été les seuls points positifs de ce stupide rendez-vous mondain.

Je pu enfin m'éclipser discrètement lorsque la gente masculine fit son apparition. Les filles bondirent de leurs chaises en gloussant et en parlant soudainement très fort tout en courant presque à leur rencontre.

Je réussie à atteindre la maison sans que l'on me remarque et monta directement dans ma chambre, mon havre de paix psychologique. Mais même là, le rire de mes camarades me poursuivait. Je me mis au centre de la pièce en sachant que le devoir me rappelait à mes invités. Je respirai à fond, goutant ainsi le parfum de cette pièce tant chérie, une fois. Je fermai les yeux. Deux fois. Le battement de mon cœur. Trois fois.

J'ouvris les yeux et me regarda dans la glace. Etais-je laide ? Etais-je jolie ? Et selon quels critères ? Certains détestent les blondes, d'autres les adorent. Qui dans ce cas est neutre et juge de ce qu'est la beauté, concept si important dans notre société ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Un éclair blanc.

Je sursautai, manquant de peu la crise cardiaque. Je me précipitai vers la porte entrouverte, manquant de renverser Elisa qui amenait mes draps.

"- Elisa ! m'écriais-je. Où est-il partis ?!

• Mais de quoi parlez-vous, mademoiselle ?

• Mais du lapin ! Tu viens de le croiser !

• Un lapin ? Non, je n'ai rien vu…"

Je la contournai pour me précipiter dans les escaliers. Où était-il passé ?! Vers le salon ? La porte d'entrée entrouverte… Nouvel éclair blanc. Il était dehors. J'ouvris la porte à la volé et me précipita dans le jardin. Il était déjà à deux cent mètres plus loin et courrait très vite. J'accéléra. A ma gauche, je compris que je m'étais faite repérée en entendant les exclamations de mes camarades.

"- Alice !" Cria Lydia.

Je l'ignorai et m'engouffra dans une allée du jardin bordée d'arbustes, loin de leurs regards inquisiteurs. Le lapin blanc m'attendait au bout de l'allée. Il avait… Une montre qu'il semblait regarder avec attention tout en me jetant des regards agacés. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?! Alors que j'allais le rattraper, il tourna dans l'allée de gauche. Je le suivis en prenant un virage serré pour réduire la distance qui me séparait de lui.

Pouf ! Je fonçai dans un obstacle et je m'écrasai au sol avec lui. C'était quelqu'un, pas le temps de m'excuser. Je me redressai tant bien que mal et tenta de reprendre ma course.

"-Et ! Attends !"

Une main tenta de m'arrêter mais ne parvint qu'à glisser sur le tissu satin de ma robe. Le son de sa voix m'interpella… Mais peu importe qui il était, j'allais devoir m'excuser plus tard en trouvant un argument crédible pour expliquer mon comportement… Mère allait être furieuse.

Le lapin tourna à droite, puis de nouveau à gauche et à droite. Nous étions à présent dans la forêt. L'étrange lapin accéléra l'allure et disparut derrière un gros buisson qui se tenait près d'un chêne imposant.

"-Hé ! Reviens !" l'appelais-je.

J'eu beau faire le tour des environs, il avait comme disparu. Soudain, la honte m'envahit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ?! Les filles étaient sans doute en train de jaser et les garçons de rire haut et fort à leurs méchancetés. Aïe… Et ce garçon que j'avais bousculé, et dont je n'avais même pas vu le visage… Pour m'excuser, cela allait être plus difficile que prévu. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris… Cette Garden Party était un véritable désastre, révélatrice de mon incompatibilité définitive avec la "norme".

Je m'assis au pied de l'arbre, dans ce moment de faiblesse. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait dit mon père en me voyant ainsi ? Il aurait été déçu, sans aucun doute. Oui, mais il ne m'aurait jamais obligé à faire toute cette mascarade !

Le buisson à côté de moi émit des bruissements suspects. Je me relevai pour l'inspecter. Mais bien sûr ! Le terrier du lapin devait être là ! Je plissai les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose mais l'arbuste était trop touffu. Les pieds enfoncés dedans, j'avançais à l'aveuglette. Cela commençait à m'agacer. Mais où se trouvait ce stupide lapin ?! J'entendis un craquement dans les bois. Je me retournai vers l'origine du bruit. Il y avait quelqu'un non loin. Je fis un pas en arrière, et tomba dans le trou.


	2. Chapter 2 La Chute

Je n'atteignais pas le fond. Il semblait ne pas exister. J'était en chute libre, tout simplement, et je hurlais…

Au début, tout était noir, j'étais comme aveugle… Puis un éclat se fit. Je passa près d'un chandelier qui semblait ne pas connaitre les règles de l'apesanteur, avant de me cogner contre un bureau et de continuer ma course folle. J'allais mourir. Des objets surgissaient du néant et semblaient s'écarter à la dernière seconde avant que je ne les percute.

Chaise, vase, pelle, livre, piano, pendule, draps, cuillère, tasse, robe, carafe, veston, boutons…

A vrai dire, sur le coup, j'étais trop sous le choc et la panic pour remarquer la folie de cette chute libre fulgurante. J'avais perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace lorsque finalement j'eu l'impression de me stabiliser.

Je flottais dans une espèce de caverne gigantesque. J'en profita pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer mon coeur qui menaçait d'exploser tant je le sentais battre avec une force et une vitesse telle que je pensais impossible pour un organe.

Je perçue soudainement de petites lumières le long de la paroi. Elles s'y décrochèrent en silence et se dirigèrent vers moi. J'eu un élan de recul mais je ne parvint pas à me déplacer dans le vide qui m'entourerait. Les minuscules étoiles continuèrent leurs avancées sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher. A présent, elles formaient comme un anneau autour de moi, comme si j'étais la planète de ces petits astéroïdes lumineux. Etait-ce des lucioles? Non, même des lucioles ne pouvaient briller autant… Une de ces petites sphères se mit à se rapprocher, tout doucement, d'une trajectoire parfaitement linéaire… Elle s'arrêta à dix centimètres de mon visage, comme si nous nous faisions face.

Arrêt. Le temps semblaient suspendu. Plus rien ne bougeait, exceptée ma poitrine qui se soulevait à mesure de mon souffle empressé.

Soudain, la lumière se figea sur mon front. Elle était glaciale et brulante à la fois, sans pour autant me faire mal, son contact me démangeait. Affolée, je vis les autres sphères tomber dans le vide, ce que je fis presqu'aussitôt.

« Je suis sur un damier ».

Tels furent les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit lorsque je rouvris les yeux. Rien n'avais de sens. J'étais dans un rêve fou.

J'étais allongée sur le ventre, sur un carrelage noir et blanc, ni froid, ni chaud. Pas d'odeur particulière. Mes sens semaient bousculés. La pièce formait en pentagone aux murs rouges qui semblaient sculptés dans le bois d'un pays exotique. Il n'y avait aucune porte.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Appelais-je.

Ma voix semblait être aspirée. Aucun rêve ne m'avait pourtant parut si réel… J'étais en pleine possession de mes capacités intellectuelle. Que m'arrivait-il?! Peut-être était-ce comme cela toute les nuits, mais qu'on oubliait cette sensation au réveil…

Je tenta de me calmer et tourna sur moi même pour mieux analyser la pièce. J'appuya sur les murs, tentant de trouver une quelconque sortie, m'attardant sur chaque détail. Rien. Cela commençais à me frustrer, et une pointe d'affolement se glissa en moi.

C'est alors que je le vis. Juste au centre de la pièce se tenait un long miroir de taille humaine, au cadre doré. C'est en m'approchant du magnifique objet que je réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été là à mon réveil. Il était apparu à l'endroit même où je m'étais réveillée.

J'approcha de mon reflet. Je ne pu m'empêcher de songer que j'avais plutôt l'air normal pour une fille qui semblait avoir plongé jusqu'aux enfers. Ma robe était légèrement froissé, mon chignon n'avait pas survécue, mais mon visage semblait calme et apaisé. L'étais-je seulement? Oui, sans doute. La panic ici semblait sonner creuse, être aspirée comme ma voix. Je ne ressentais plus vraiment rien. Plus je regardais la glace, et plus il semblait que je n'étais plus que le pale reflet de moi-même, comme un fantôme… Une idée venue de nulle part surgit en moi. Reflet? Et si le véritable moi se trouvait en face? Le miroir était-il ma porte de sortie pour que je me retrouve entièrement? Je tendis la main vers la surface lisse… Ma main traversa la glace. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je respira une dernière fois et traversa mon reflet. Noir.


	3. Chapter 3 Le Dodo et la souris

Chapitre 3

Le Dodo et la souris

« - C'est par là que je l'ai trouvé. Regarde ! Mais regarde ! »

Bruit de frottements sur le sol. On se déplaçait dans ma direction.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est? «

Le sol était dur. Je devais être dehors par l'odeur de verdure qui emplissait mon nez, le bruissement des feuilles et le chant des oiseaux, la sensation d'herbe sous mes doigts…

« - Pas : « quoi », mais : « qui »? »

Comment avais-je bien pu faire pour me retrouver ainsi… Pourquoi n'étais-je pas dans mon lit? J'avais pourtant l'impression de sortir d'un drôle de rêve… J'avais du m'assoupir dans le jardin.

« - Tu la connais? «

Comment avais-je pu sombrer ainsi en pleine journée?! Mère devait me chercher partout, elle devait être furieuse… En plus ma robe allait être froissée !

« - On dirait… »

Je me frotta les yeux et commença à me redresser.

« -Humpf »

Comment avais-je pu être aussi négligente pour m'assoupir dans le jardin? Jardin… Oh mon Dieu ! Et la Garden Party !

J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouva nez à nez avec une souris habillée d'une jolie tenue bordeaux. J'eu un moment de recul, sous l'effet de surprise teinté d'un soupçon de frayeur. Nous nous fixâmes, surpris.

La souris, qui se tenait debout sur ses deux pattes arrières, était à coté d'un drôle d'oiseau exotique. Si ma vue ne me trompait pas, il semblait que cet oiseau ressemblait à l'illustration d'un livre de ma bibliothèque représentant un animal appelé « Dodo ». Je regarda rapidement l'environnement. Je n'étais pas dans mon jardin. Il ne semblait y avoir rien d'autres que ces deux créatures. Mais alors, d'où venaient les voix?

Flash. Tombée. Flash. Damier. Flash. Reflet.

« - Comment allez-vous? » me demanda le Dodo.

J'ouvris des yeux ahuris. L'oiseau parlait?!

« - Elle n'a peut-être pas de langue ! » se moqua la souris d'un air narquois.

\- Cela ne peut être qu'un rêve… » murmurais-je.

Le Dodo et la souris s'échangèrent un regard. Le Dodo portait un veston bleu.

\- Elle ne doit pas être originaire de la région. » déclara la souris.

\- Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un mais… j'ai oublié. Enfin… Non, je ne sais plus. »

Je me pinça sous leurs yeux étonnés. Rien ne se passa. Je ne rêvais donc pas… Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Je décida de me prêter au jeu.

« - Excusez-moi, mais où sommes nous? » Ma voix tremblait légèrement. Je tenta de me maitriser.

« - Nous somme actuellement dans les contrés de Mirabilia. »

Je les regarda sans comprendre. Contrés de quoi? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé…

« - Mirabilia ! répéta la souris impatiente. Près des montagnes d'Argent ! »

Je baissa les yeux, encore plus confuse.

« - Mally, calme toi ! Veuillez nous excusez, jeune demoiselle, mais vous semblez perdue. Pouvons nous vous venir dans une aide quelconque? »

Je pris mon souffle. La clairière était calme et belle. Au loin, un oiseau chantait. Petit à petit, je m'apaisa.

« - Oui, je crois que je me suis perdue… Enfin, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là… Je… J'étais à la Garden party, lorsque j'ai vu un lapin blanc avec… avec une montre. Je l'ai suivi dans un buisson, où j'ai du tomber dans son terrier, et… et je suis tombée pendant… Enfin, sur environs… Peut importe. Je suis arrivée dans une salle étrange et j'ai du traverser un miroir pour sortir. Et… je me suis réveillée ici. »

Je venais de comprendre les inepties que je contais, mais comment les expliquer autrement? Il semblait que c'étaient les seuls souvenirs que j'avais… Etais-je morte en tombant dans ce trou?

Ce fus au tour de la souris et de l'oiseau de me fixer avec des yeux ronds.

« - Est-ce que cela se pourrait? »murmura le Dodo sans cesser de me fixer d'un regard profond.

Non, mais non » répondit la souris d'une voix incertaine. « Je sais à quoi tu penses. Elle est juste tombée sur la tête, ou doit avoir gouté à un brin de folie ».

Elle se reprit.

« - Non mais regarde toi ! Tu ne vois que ce que tu espère voir. Cesse de te faire du mal, je t'en pris !

Tu dois avoir raison, chère Mally. »

Mais il me sembla que l'oiseau ne semblait guère convaincu néanmoins. Il se tourna vers moi.

« -Demoiselle, désirez-vous venir avec vous? Le soir se fait déjà sentir et la région n'est pas très sure, surtout pour les jolis jeunes gens comme vous. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix : j'ignorais tout de cet endroit. J'avais déjà de la chance que l'on m'offre ainsi protection, et puisque ce monde pouvait apparemment avoir des facettes hostiles…

J'hocha la tête et me mis debout tout en époussetant ma robe.

« - Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse. »

A vrai dire, je crois que je m'adressais plus au Dodo qu'à la souris, mais je lui était quand même reconnaissante de ne pas s'opposer à ma présence. A vrai dire, ce petit être parvenait à m'intimider rien que par sa manière de se comporter. Elle ne semblait pas commode certes, mais elle dégageait quelque chose qui me força l'admiration. Peut-être sa détermination, sa présence, alors qu'elle ne mesurait que quelques centimètres.

« - Tu crois crois que chapelier appréciera cela? Je veux dire… Est-ce sur? Il aurait fallu au moins lui demander… »

La souris perdait de son assurance.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine. Ne t'en fait pas, j'en prend la responsabilité. »

La souris hocha la tête et nous nous mimes en route. Je me sentais étrangement bien. Le soleil nous parvenait à travers les feuillages et donnait aux alentours une teinte féérique. C'était beau. C'était paisible. Une petite brise chaude s'élevait de temps en temps et soufflait agréablement dans mes cheveux. L'air était doux et parfumé. des oiseaux chantonnaient ici et là sur notre passage d'une manière mélodieuse. Je sourie. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi apaisée. Paradoxe puisque j'aurais du m'inquiéter du fait de me retrouver dans un lieux aussi étrange et sans repère… Peu m'importait que tout cela soit réel ou pas : j'étais libre.

C'est en passant sur un pont de pierre qui surplombait une rivière que la souris décida de m'adresser de nouveau la parole.

« -Hum… Dites… Si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de notre pays? Venez-vous d'une province très lointaine? Vous n'avez vraiment jamais entendu parler du pays de Mirabilia avant aujourd'hui, ou du moins, des rumeurs de notre… situation?

Non… Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé, je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis venue ici… Il me semble que je viens d'une autre dimension… »

« En écartant l'hypothèse que ce ne soit le fruit d'un rêve… » ajoutais-je en moi-même.

La souris haussa les sourcils mais ne tarda pas à hocher encore la tête. Ma réponse semblait lui convenir, mais son silence me laissa penser qu'elle ne me faisait pas encore entièrement confiance. Soudain, elle me lança :

« - Auriez-vous entendu parler de la reine rouge, ou reine de coeur si vous préférez? »

Je me creusa la tête.

« - Non, rien du tout. Je suis désolée, mais j'ignore sincèrement qui est cette personne. »

La souris s'était arrêtée en attente de ma réponse.

« - Mally! » s'exclama le Dodo d'un air accusateur.

Celle-ci semblait sonder le tréfonds de mon âme par son regard intense. Cela me mis mal à l'aise.

« - Ecoutez, je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas. Je vous le jure ! S'il vous plait, ne me regardez pas comme ça. J'ignore sincèrement de quoi vous parlez, je ne connais rien d'ici, ni personne ! Mais… je peux apprendre, laissez-moi juste le temps. »

La souris haussa les épaules tandis que l'oiseau lui jetait un regard noir.

« - Elle semble dire vrai, mais je ne prendrais guère de risques. Dodo, elle dormira chez toi cette nuit, mais elle devra reprendre sa route demain. On ne peut plus jouer maintenant.

Oui, Mally. Je la prendrait chez moi cette nuit. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. »

Il baissa la tête, semblant préoccupé. Je ne saisissait pas réellement la situation, mais ça devait être normal.

Nous suivions un joli petit sentier à travers une foret dense. Les espèces d'arbres étaient multiple. Il devait avoir plus le matin : le soleil de fin de journée se reflétait dans des millier de petites gouttes d'eaux dans l'herbe. Tout était merveilleux. Soudain, une fleur attira particulièrement mon attention. Elle était d'un magnifique dégradé de bleu. Les pétales soyeuses semblaient avaler l'énergie reçue par notre astre solaire, on pouvait voir des filaments lumineux sur les pétales se diriger vers le centre de la fleur. Cette plante était un spectacle à elle même.

« - Comment s'appelle cette fleur? » murmurais-je.

Dodo la regarda d'un air doux.

« - Cette plante que voici est extrêmement rare. On dit qu'elle se montre à qui elle choisi d'apparaître. Peut être te souhaite-t-elle la bienvenue ! Le chapelier l'a nommé « Lice ».

Les lys ne sont pas comme ça ! fronçais-je des sourcils.

Pas des lys L-Y-S, des Lices L-I-C-E-S. Le chapelier les aime beaucoup. »

Ils semblaient tout deux avoir beaucoup d'estime pour celui qu'ils nommaient « chapelier ».

« - Pourquoi ne pas lui en rapporter? » proposais-je.

La souris me jeta un regard noir.

« - On ne cueille pas les lices, c'est clair? Sinon elles meurent aussitôt. »

Je rougit, honteuse.

« - Ah oui, je… Désolée, je ne le ferais pas, c'est promis. »

Un ange passa.

« - Qui est ce chapelier? osais-je demander.

Alors très bien. Tu ne poses pas de questions sur nous, et ne t'en pose pas non plus, OK?

Heu… Oui, oui, excusez-moi.

Veuillez excusez Mally. Il se trouve que nous traversons une période compliquée. Nous nous devons de rester discrets et prudents… Excusez-nous pour cela. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Je fis mine de regarder le paysage qui défilait.

« - Hum… Et bien, disons que rien ne nous empêche de parler de choses du quotidien ! Quels sont vos centres d'intérêts? »

Décidément, j'aimais bien cet être appelé Dodo. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous mimes à parler de tout et de rien. Je lui avoua que ne pouvant faire des sports qui me plaisaient, car réservés à la gente masculine, je m'étais enfermée dans ma lecture. Le dodo me parla de magnifiques « courses à la lices », grands concours et festivités où le premier qui avait trouvé une fleur de cette espèce gagnait une tasse d'or.

« - C'est le chapelier qui l'a instauré, sourit Mally.

Hélas, nous n'avons pas pu en faire beaucoup… » se désola Dodo.

Je sentie qu'il ne fallait pas d'avantages hercher d'informations dans cette direction, et je repris le fil de la conversation comme si ne rien n'était en les interrogeant sur d'autres activités typiques de la région.

Dodo était encore en train de m'expliquer le principe de la cueillette du jour Gré (l'unique jour où l'on pouvait cueillir des champignons du Tollu), lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'embouche de notre petit sentier.

J'assista alors à un drôle de tableau.


End file.
